Sound Of Love
by Camis Mors
Summary: Harry não consegue resistir às mais incríveis variações que só Malfoy conseguer dar ao dizer a palavra "Potter".  Slash - Harry/Draco - One-shot escrita para o projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói III do fórum 6v.


**N/A**: Escrita para o Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói do fórum 6v, baseado nas razões pinhônicas. (Razão escolhida:_16. Porque ninguém fala "Potter" como o Malfoy._)

**Avisos: **Slash leve, sem pegação exacerbada.

**Capa: **http :/ tinyurl. com/ 23habzh

**Beta: **Moony

* * *

**SOUND OF LOVE**

Harry não costumava sentir medo das coisas. Uma das suas características mais notáveis era a coragem, não era? Afinal de contas, ele não fora sorteado para a Grifinória por acaso. Enfrentou um dragão no quarto ano de Hogwarts, um basilisco no segundo, isso sem contar com as vezes em que enfrentou Voldemort em pessoa (ou algo que o valha). Mas, apesar de aquele frio na barriga ser diferente de todas as outras vezes em que sentiu qualquer tipo de receio na vida, definitivamente aquele sentimento não era novo.

- Muito bem, _Potter!_ - gritou Malfoy do outro lado da sala de aula, ao que foi ovacionado por seus companheiros da Sonserina.

Harry tinha acabado de perder 10 pontos para a Grifinória por ter apresentado um dever de Poções com conteúdo insatisfatório para os padrões de Severo Snape. E ao ouvir o deboche de Malfoy, uma onda gelada percorreu a espinha de Harry, fazendo os pêlos do braço do garoto se arrepiarem. Não era exatamente por que era Draco Malfoy quem havia dito aquilo, mas sim o modo como ele dizia, um modo que ninguém mais no mundo conseguia reproduzir e fazer surtir o mesmo efeito.

Harry não conseguia se lembrar quando aquele tipo de reação começara a aparecer, nem há quanto tempo isso acontecia, mas já estava acostumado com aquilo, na medida do possível. Tinha consciência de que Malfoy exercia um certo poder inexplicável sobre ele, quase hipnótico. Frequentemente flagrava a si mesmo pensando no garoto, em seu rosto, e, principalmente, em sua voz. O modo como ele cuspia o seu nome era absolutamente o oposto do que estava acosutomado a ouvir, sem bajulações, sem falsidade; ele era o único que lhe tratava com a verdade. Não era nenhum herói, sempre soubera disso, apesar de toda a comunidade bruxa parecer pensar o contrário, o que fazia com que ele e Draco, ainda que secretamente, compartilhassem uma semelhança muito significativa: não gostavam da guerra, e, lá no fundinho, queriam simplesmente sumir daquela confusão toda que ela gerava.

Não tardou para que Harry não conseguisse conter seus sentimentos. Aquilo era enlouquecedor demais, precisava urgentemente fazer algo, chegar mais perto, ouvir aquela voz sem as máscaras e os insultos de sempre. Coincidentemente ou não, naquela mesma tarde, Harry caminhava sozinho pelo castelo, indo em direção a nenhum lugar em particular, quando esbarrou em algum desavisado que fazia a curva no mesmo corredor que ele, mas na direção oposta. No mesmo momento em que seus olhos registraram a cena, seu coração disparou. Era Draco.

Com o impacto da batida, os livros que o garoto loiro carregava nos braços se espatifaram no chão, espalhando papéis por todo o chão de pedra fria. Seus olhares se cruzaram, e o coração de Harry falhou uma batida nesse momento. Quando Harry olhou para o chão, reconheceu dentre os objetos caídos um maço de recortes do Profeta Diário, e seu rosto piscava e se mexia em todos eles. Em uma mísera fração de segundo, Draco percebeu que um grande segredo seu estava sendo exposto, e praticamente se atirou no chão para juntar tudo, sentindo a vergonha subindo pela garganta e o fluxo sanguíneo aumentando no seu rosto.

- _Potter!_ O que você quer? Cai fora daqui!

Harry estremeceu ao som de mais uma das incríveis variações que Draco conseguia dar ao seu nome. Dessa vez era a de raiva. Ficou observando Malfoy juntar os pedacinhos de jornal com fotografias suas e, só de pensar que talvez eles sentissem a mesma coisa um pelo outro, o estômago de Harry deu um nó de ansiedade. Continuou parado enquanto seus dois olhos imensamente verdes acompanhavem Draco terminar de recolher seus pertences com certa displicência, levantar e sair andando com o orgulho visivelmente ferido.

- Ei, Draco... espera.

- O que é agora, _Potter?_ – Draco girou nos calcanhares e lançou um olhar mortífero para cima de Harry.

- Eu só estou imaginando por que você teria um monte de fotos minhas guardadas na sua mochila.

- Isso não é da sua conta, testa rachada. – falou enquanto se virava novamente para se afastar daquela situação profundamente constrangedora.

Harry foi tomado por uma sensação iminente de que era o momento certo de fazer alguma coisa, e deixou seus músuculos trabalharem livremente pra alcançar seu objetivo, movendo seus braços quase que involuntariamente para alcançar o outro garoto. Não era a hora para pensar. Estendeu o braço e puxou o ombro de Draco, que ficou de frente para ele com uma expressão de pavor no rosto. Harry praticamente podia ouvir o coração do outro garoto ribombando forte dentro do peito e foi caminhando lentamente, mas com passos firmes, para mais perto de Draco, que foi se afastando até bater com as costas na parede atrás dele, paralisado, o semblante estampado de medo.

"Eu não fiquei louco ainda... não posso estar tão errado assim..." pensou Harry, deixando transparecer um sorriso discreto no canto da boca. Venceu a pequena distância que restava entre eles, confiante, tomado de uma coragem inédita, e segurou os dois braços finos de Draco.

- _Potter_... o quê? _Potter_, pára com isso agora.

Aquilo era novidade. Agora seu nome soava diferente, cheio de confusão e com uma ponta de súplica quase imperceptível. Não conseguiu resistir à necessidade crescente que sentia, e o beijou. Malfoy protestou, se sacudiu, se debateu e, enfim, correspondeu. Tudo se passou em um borrão, numa miríade de cores e sentimentos confusos e urgentes. Logo, ambos estavam completamente imersos naquele momento, aproveitando cada segundo, cada toque, cada respiração, como se aqueles beijos jamais fossem – e jamais pudessem - se repetir. As mãos de Harry se moviam rápidas, passando pelas costas, pescoço e cabelos de Draco, que, por sua vez, dava a impressão de estar completamente entregue aos caprichos de alguém pela primeira vez na sua vida. Harry entrelaçou os dedos na bagunça de fios loiros e macios da parte de trás da cabeça de Draco, e puxou a cabeça do garoto para o lado, deixando à mostra um pedaço de pele muito branca, onde se dedicou a depositar seus beijos, cada vez mais cheio de desejo. Sentiu Draco estremecer quando seus lábios encostaram no pescoço dele, e ouviu, bem baixinho, um murmúrio.

- Oh... _Potter_...

Quando Harry ouviu aquilo, algo mudou dentro do seu coração, e mudou para uma coisa boa. Teve a certeza de que repentinamente tudo estava certo, que ele estava onde deveria estar, com quem deveria estar. Repentinamente tudo fez sentido, e Harry entendeu por que ninguém mais conseguia falar _Potter_ do mesmo jeito que Malfoy fazia. E que aquele som quase mudo, que saiu entre uma respiração entrecortada e outra de Draco, aquele sim, era o som do amor.


End file.
